Lord of the Idiots
by Strider Evenstar
Summary: A group of friends mysteriously appear in Middle Earth, and end up helping out Frodo and the others on their quest to destroy the One Ring. Although, they may just end up getting in the way. FINISHED
1. The Beginning of the Journey

**THE BEGINNING OF THE JOURNEY**

Frodo, Sam, and Gollum were heading through the marshes to Mordor, where they can destroy the evil ring of power. They were on their way, when they noticed some shaking in the bushes. Sam pulled out his dagger, and commanded whomever it was to come out. There was silence. After a minute or so, stepped out Daniel Frolick, a human not from Middle Earth (let alone the third age).

"Who are you?" Sam asked, not sheathing his sword.

"I-I'm Daniel..." Said the poor kid. Then out of another bush came screaming out another human. This one was a girl, and she pounced on Frodo.

"OH MY GOODNESS! DANIEL! WE'RE IN LORD OF THE RINGS!" The girl screamed out. 'WHERE'S LEGOLAS?" She demanded searching around frantically.

"You'll halfta excuse my friend." Said another girl coming out of another bush. This one had darker skin. "She has a MAJOR obsession over Legolas, now Shokufeh, let's go."

"Hold it!" Daniel demanded. "Why are you here? This is MY dream. Shokufeh, go have your own!" Shokufeh then spazzed at Daniel and tackled him, and beat him repeatedly. "Sarah! HELP!" Sarah stood there with an evil laugh. Just then, another girl came falling out of the sky.

"Someone call for me?" The girl asked. Shokufeh now got even angrier.

"Sarah! Get out of here. This is Lord of the Rings, not a Disney cartoon!" She said, finally stopping on beating on Daniel. The other Sarah started laughing.

"Yes, you better go, Minnie Mouse." Sarah said to Sarah. Everyone bugs Sarah about her nose and calls her a mouse.

"Well at least Dumbo isn't here." Daniel said, regaining consciousness. Sarah looked up at the sky.

"I wouldn't talk too soon." She said. Out of the sky came falling Garrett. "Well at least it's not the other Dumbo we thought of."

"Excuse me." Frodo said. "What are you guys doing here? And how do you know about our quest?" Shokufeh smacked her fore-head.

"Hullo! Who cares? I just wanna see Legolas! IS IT TOO MUCH TO ASK?" Shokufeh complained. Garrett clinched his teeth. Everyone knew he had a crush on Shokufeh.

"I think we better go ho-" Garrett started. He was soon interrupted by Shokufeh jumping up and down.

"I WANNA MEET LEGOLAS AND I WANNA MEET HIM NOW!" She screamed.

"Okay, Frodo. Before anything else happens, refer the Sarah with the darker skin Sarah W, and the other one Squarah, Minnie Mouse, or Sarah Mac." Daniel said. "So how about we go and help them destroy the ring?"

"My precioussssss." Hissed Gollum. "Let me hold it.."

"No!" Sam yelled smacking Gollum over the head.

"I know!" Shokufeh screamed. "Why don't we go find Legolas, then go to Isengard and see if Sauramon made another batch of Urakai so Sarah Mac can see herself wake up in the morning, and then we can go to Rivendell! We'll go on the entire Middle Earth tour! We'll even go to Mirkwood! Oh, it'll be great."

"How come my first Lord of the Rings dream has to have my friends in it!" Daniel said, looking up at the sky. Just then, he noticed someone else falling from the sky. He fell right onto the ground on his butt.

"HEY! What am I doing here?" Said the boy looking around. Daniel sighed.

"Hi, Jeremy." He groaned. Jeremy blankly stared at each of them. "Now, can we continue to Mordor?" Everyone agreed except Shokufeh and Jeremy (who didn't know where he was).

"But if we go to Mordor, we might get transported home once the ring is destroyed because the story ends!" Shokufeh pleaded.

"Mordor?" Jeremy questioned. "Hey, I think I know where we are. Let me guess, Harry Potter, right?" He looked around. They all stared at him. They continued their way to Mordor, not knowing of their challenges ahead.


	2. The Journey Through Mordor

**THE JOURNEY THROUGH MORDOR**

Sam, Frodo, and Gollum kept their distance away from the others. Frodo and Sam discussed their weird clothing.

"Why don't we just ignore them?" Sam suggested. The other two agreed.

"Or we could kiiilllll them, and eat them my precioussssss." Gollum said, rubbing his hands together.

"No!" Frodo and Sam yelled at the same time. Shokufeh and Sarah W were walking side by side. Sarah Mac kept trying to listen in on their conversations. Daniel, Jeremy, and Garrett walked together behind.

"I still don't know where we are." Jeremy stated. "It's not Harry Potter. I'm pretty sure it's not Doc. Seuss, are we dead?" Garrett and Daniel sighed.

"I still think we should have went and looked for Legolas." Shokufeh said. "Why don't we leave them for their little errand and we go!"

"NO!" Sarah W yelled. "From my guesses, we should stick with them so we can leave."

"Well why do we want to leave?" Shokufeh asked. "I mean really. We can go to the undying lands! THEN I CAN LIVE FOREVER WITH LEGOLAS!" By now, all six of them were walking side by side. They all groaned at the same time. Frodo, Sam, and Gollum still kept their distance. Once in a while, Gollum would turn around and lick his lips as he looked at them. After hours and hours of travelling, they arrived at a cave that according to Gollum, would lead to Mordor. Once they were there, they were greeted by the most unexpected character.

"Sauron." Frodo said, under his breath.

"THAT BIG JERK!" Shokufeh yelled. "IT'S ALL YOUR FALT THAT WE AREN'T GOING TO LEGOLAS!"

"Frodo!" Sauron said. His voice was like Darth Vader's. "I am Legolas' father." Shokufeh looked up in the sky with fear.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed.

"Why do you care?" Daniel asked.

"Well then, why don't we go see him?" Frodo suggested.

"Oh could we!" Sauron asked. "I'll tell you what, if I let you destroy the ring, then we'll all go see him, okay? This way!" Everyone followed Sauron.

"No! We hafta go to Legolas first, or else we'll be transported back to our world!" Shokufeh pleaded. Jeremy was still thinking.

"These characters seem so familiar. Are we on Arthur?" Jeremy asked. Garrett cuffed him over the head.

"I don't think we should go." Garrett recommended.

"You're such a stupid idiot! We all know that you like Shokufeh! And your jealous of Legolas!" Daniel screamed.

"That's it!" Garrett screamed. "DIE!" With that he mauled Daniel, and beat him. Eventually, he stopped.

So they went and searched for Legolas... with Sauron.


	3. Search for the Elf

SEARCH FOR THE ELF 

So, Sauron, Frodo, Sam, Gollum, Daniel, Jeremy, Shokufeh, Garrett, Sarah Mac, and Sarah W all went to look for Legolas. They searched, and finally, they found him walking in a forest. Shokufeh almost started screaming. She went running after him.

"LEGOLAS!" She screamed running through the forest. Legolas looked at her. She was drooling.

"Hello, what is your name?" Legolas asked, trying to shake her hand. She looked at him.

"I forget." She just stared at him. Sauron then came running. Legolas immediately caught site of him, and got out his arrow.

"Stand back little girl!" He said bravely. Sauron came running up to him with his arms wide open. "Get out of here! You killed my father!" He was just about to shoot when Sauron interrupted.

"No Legolas, I am your father." Sauron said. Legolas lowered his bow.

"Father?" He said, walking up to him. Shokufeh budged between them.

"So, wanna get hitched?" She asked Legolas. "We can even have your father there. Along with Aragorn, Arwen, Galadriel. Oh, it'll be perfect!" Legolas laughed.

"Sarah! Can you believe it! I'M MARRYING LEGOLAS!" She screamed. Garrett stood silent.

"Does that mean you're gonna stay here?" Sarah and Sarah asked at the same time.

"Yeah! It's not like there's anything back home for me." Shokufeh said casually. "Hahahaha, wait till Nicole and Jessi hear about this!"

"But you'll miss the Two Towers movie!" Daniel pointed out. "Which is coming into theatres in a month!" Shokufeh shrugged it off.

"Well let's continue back to Mordor." Frodo said. Sam, Gollum, and everyone else agreed. "Shokufeh you better stay here so you don't go back."

"Whatever." She said. "I will miss you guys a bit, I guess. Daniel, you owe me $30! Remember our bet! You said, If I don't like Legolas by grade 9, then I owe you thirty bucks, but if I still do, you owe ME thirty bucks! I think I'll still be married within a year!" She said, grinning evilly to Legolas.

"I don't have 30$!" Daniel screamed. By now everyone else was gone except for Legolas (who was getting second thoughts on the marriage), Shokufeh, Daniel (who was arguing about the $30) and Jeremy (who fell asleep. So Daniel and Shokufeh argued for a long time, and Daniel and Jeremy missed their only way back home. So Shokufeh and Legolas moved to Rivendell, and Jeremy and Daniel wandered around aimlessly waiting for another disaster to happen so they can go home.


	4. It's Not Over Yet

**IT'S NOT OVER YET**

So we all thought it was over. but there's still more! After Garrett, Sarah, and Sarah watched Frodo throw the ring into mount Doom, Sauron got second thoughts. So he dived in after the ring, and floated out.

"Hahahahaha." He laughed. "Now I know what true power feels like!" He said with the ring on, and rubbing his hands together. He returned to the platform, and laughed even harder. Garrett, Sarah, Sarah, Sam, Gollum, and Frodo all looked at him terrified. They all ran out of Mt Doom screaming. Garrett was the first one out, and right when he go out, he crashed into the most unlikely person.

"Jeremy!" He yelled. "We gotta go! NOW!"

"Wait, wait, wait." Jeremy said, standing up. "I have an announcement to make, I know what book we're in! The Lord of the Rings."

"Nice one, smart." Sarah Mac said.

"Where's Shokufeh and Daniel?" Sarah W asked. "Didn't they realize that they should leave too?" Jeremy thought for a hard long moment.

"I will embark on a quest to save Shokufeh and Daniel!" He announced. "Good-bye, I hope we meet again!" Then, he left. The mountain started shaking.

"We should leave." Frodo suggested. "The mountain will collapse any time now." So they all fled Mordor, while Sauron was still in Mt Doom laughing. (As it was falling into crumbles). Once they were a safe distance away, Sam turned to see what was happening. The mountain finally collapsed, and they could hear Sauron grumbling.

"Uh, any help here would be nice." Sauron said. "C'mon, please! I'm scared of the dark! Orcs, get me out of here!" He demanded.

"Let's go." Sam said. "Gollum, go away now, you're not needed." Gollum left, mumbling "precious" for hours. Once he was gone, Garrett noticed someone else falling from the sky. Once she landed, they noticed she had a red hoodie on, and brown hair, done in a ponytail.

"Where am I?" She asked. Immediately, she recognized Frodo and Sam. "AHHH." She screamed. "I'm in Lord of the Rings!"

"Nicole." Garrett said. "You have to help us find Shokufeh and Daniel and Jeremy."

"Aww. Do we have to find Jeremy?" Sarah Mac groaned. "He's such a ditz." Nicole just kept staring at Frodo and Sam in awe.

"Well, we know where to find Shokufeh." Sarah W said. "Rivendell."

"Why's she in Rivendell?" Nicole asked.

"She's getting married to Legolas." Garrett said regretfully.

"WHAT!" She screamed. "Okay, we're going to Rivendell to stop this!" She marched towards the north.

"What's wrong with her?" Frodo asked Sarah W. (He and Sam decided she was the smartest, and most sensible of the strangers).

"Nicole and Shokufeh are both madly in love with Legolas. It's pathetic, really." Sarah W explained.

"We will tick with you until we defeat Sauron." Sam said. "Now, let's go to Rivendell." So they all ventured to Rivendell, where Nicole will stop the wedding.


	5. Mirkwood

**MIRKWOOD**

So they all went traveling to Rivendell. Nicole and Garrett were scheming on how to destroy the wedding. They decided that Nicole will get Legolas, and Garrett will get Shokufeh. After a long time of traveling, they ended up in Mirkwood. The realm of the Elf Queen: Galadriel. Once they were there, Frodo and Sam went to see Galadriel.

"Why are you guys back?" She asked. "Go and destroy that stupid ring!"

"It's a long story.." Frodo said.

"You have newcomers, Frodo. You aren't supposed to recruit people, if anything, you're supposed to stay away!" Galadriel said. "But there's something odd about them." She said, she saw Garrett and Nicole talking with evil grins. Sarah Mac looking in a mirror, and Sarah W taking notes on the interesting new world. "The one with dark skin has the wisest aura. The other's aren't very intelligent, like the one that wondered in a while ago." Just then, out stepped Daniel.

"Hey! Finally, I found you guys!" Daniel said, walking up to his friends. "Hey Nikki, what're you doing here?" Just then, they were interrupted by someone yelling in a tree.

"I will rescue you Daniel! Hahaha." It was Jeremy. Then, he took a rope and swung off the tree, making the Tarzan call. It went terribly though, for one thing, he missed catching Daniel, and he couldn't stop, and ran into a tree.

"Haha." Garrett laughed. "What a retard." Once Jeremy regained consciousness, two more people came falling out of the sky. They were both blondes.

"It's Jessica and Jessica!" Nicole said. There was Jessica Stach, and Jessica Fry (who from now on will be referred to as Jessi). "How many people are coming?"

"Don't ask me!" Jessica said, glaring at Nicole.

"Wow, we're in Lord of the Rings!" Jessi said. She then caught a glimpse of Frodo and Sam and Galadriel. She walked up to them. "You guys are so cool! I read this book, like, a hundred times!" She then saw Daniel and Garrett and Jeremy. "Oh great." She said. "Wait till I tell Shooky!"

"You won't need to." Sarah W said. "She's already in Rivendell getting married to Legolas." Jessi looked surprised.

"Okay, stop reminding me!" Nicole screamed. "Let's just keep going!"

"Wait, let's spend the night here!" Frodo recommended. "It's been a long day." Sam and everyone else (besides Nicole and Jessica) agreed.

"NO! We're stopping this wedding NOW!" Nicole said angrily.

"Oh man, we're in Lord of the Rings." Jessica said. "Man, this movie was soooo long and boring."

"Hey, she caught on quicker than Jeremy." Garrett said. Sarah Mac laughed. Jeremy frowned.

"It's not my fault that me and Daniel are white out sniffers." Jeremy complained. Daniel cuffed him over the head.

"Shut up! Man, Jeremy, really, I DON'T SNIFF WHITE OUT!" Daniel squealed.

"Stop complaining Daniel." Jessi said. "Man, your worse than you are when you ask me for chips."

Galadriel turned to Frodo and Sam with a look of stupidness on her face.

"You're traveling with these people because?" She asked

"They just fell out of the sky!" Sam pleaded.

"And we're using them to get back to Rivendell so we can find Legolas and Gimli and Aragorn again." Frodo said. "Sauron has the ring." Galadriel's eyes widened.

"Well whatever you do, be careful. I doubt these juvenile delinquents will hep you much." Galadriel said. Then, they went to sleep and the next day, they continued to Rivendell to stop Shokufeh's wedding.


	6. We're Finally There

**WE'RE FINALLY THERE**

Garrett finally appeared in the waterfall city Rivendell. He looked around in awe. It was better than in the movie. From the back of the crowd of people, he could hear a familiar voice whining.

"Let me through! Let me through! LET ME THROUGH!" Yes, of course it was Nicole. She looked happily at the city. "Oh wow. Maybe Legolas is twice as hotter than he is in the movie!" Garrett rolled his eyes. Nicole ran up the stone steps in search for her love Legolas, and her best friend, yet at the moment archenemy, Shokufeh.

They all split up, and wandered the town. Daniel was walking through, admiring all the lady elves, when he noticed a certain elf. A face he'd seen before.

"HEY DANIEL!" Garrett came screaming. Daniel didn't move. "Yo Daniel!" He said getting closer. "What's wrong with-" He noticed Daniel's eyes were huge, and his tongue was hanging out. He looked to see who he was staring at, when he saw her: Lady Arwen, daughter of Elrond. "Sorry bud, but remember, she's taken by Aragorn."

"I guess you're right. Oh well, there's always Avril Lavigne." Daniel said walking away. Garrett made a weird face. What the hell did Daniel see in Avril Lavigne? So Garrett continued in searching for Shokufeh and Legolas.

"Hmmm." Jeremy said. He was looking at a set of pots a merchant was selling. "I think you stole this from the Romans." He concluded. He then put his arm on the table, and stared strait at the elf, who was pretending to ignore him. "You know, I think learning about Rome would've been interesting if Mr. Pinkerton stopped asking us for thirty seconds of silence. You know, all year I thought he was practicing for Remembrance Day or something, but was he? NO. He still's getting us to do it. Is he practicing for next year? WILL WE EVER SEE THE CHICKENS? Wait a minute. what chickens? Well it was nice having this interesting conversation with you. We must do it again." Then, Jeremy walked off. The elf had an I Couldn't Care Less look on his face.

Sarah W and Jessica were sitting at an Elvish Café. Sarah W always wondered what the people in Middle Earth ate and drank. Although she would NEVER try any unless she was hungry.

"You know, I'm not THE biggest fan of Lord of the Rings." Sarah W said. "But it is interesting to be here. Even though Shooky talks about it 24/7, but oh well. After this, whenever Shokufeh tries to tell me something about Lord of the Rings, I'll just cut her off and say 'I know, I was there' and I'll walk away." She decided. Jessica looked around.

"I don't really think it's that great. I mean, where do these Elves shop?" Jessica asked. "I mean, no Bootlegger or Warehouse 1 or anything! But some of the guys here are hot. Especially since we come from Castlegar. I hate it there." Just then, Sarah W noticed Gollum. He was licking his lips, and staring at Jessica. He wanted to eat her,

"Preciousssssssss." Gollum hissed, reaching out his arm. Just then, Jessica smacked his arm.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." She screamed. At that she stood up. Pricked up her nose, and started walking. "Let's go Sarah." Sarah followed her.

"I found her!" Sarah Mac said running into a building. Jessi went running after her.

"Who?" She asked.

"Shooky! I saw her! She's gonna marry Legolas." Sarah Mac said, running down a hall. Jessi sighed.

"Sarah! Wait for me!"

Nicole was snooping around in the House of Elrond. She picked up from some locals that Shokufeh and Legolas were getting married here. Just then, she saw Shokufeh walking down a hallway.

"He's mine!" Nicole yelled, running down the hall. Once she was there, Shokufeh was gone. Just then, she noticed someone else walking down the hall. He had glasses, and resembled Harry Potter. Nicole got an evil grin, and called for the boy. "Hey you, wanna earn some money?" The boy nodded. "Good, come with me." She grabbed the boy by the hand and ran down the hall after Shokufeh


	7. The Wedding

**THE WEDDING**

"Hurry up!" Nicole said, dragging the elf down the hall. He shook his glasses.

"Yes, I'm coming." The elf said, nervously. Finally, Nicole made it to the wedding. It was held where the Council was held, on a huge balcony. Shokufeh was wearing a white gown and was standing in front of Elrond with Legolas.

"Hey Shooky! Look who I got." Nicole taunted. Shokufeh turned and saw Harry Potter. She dropped the flowers and ran to them.

"Oh Nikki, you're so lucky!" Shokufeh said. As Shokufeh was admiring "Harry Potter", Nicole snuck up to the front and stood by Legolas, who looked really nervous. Shokufeh noticed this. She looked back at the other elf. "You aren't Harry Potter! Get outta here!" She yelled, cuffing him across the head. The elf obeyed and ran away. Shokufeh looked up at a dam on top of a mountain where a waterfall leaked out of. She got an evil grin, and disappeared. She ran through the halls of the house of Elrond, and crashed into Sarah Mac and Jessi.

"Hey Shooky!" They both said.

"Hey Sarah. Oh, Jessi you're here too! Cool." Shokufeh said, out of breath. "Come with me, I HAVE to stop my wedding." Sarah Mac and Jessi looked at each other funny, and followed Shokufeh. They raced through the town. Eventually, Shokufeh made it to the dam, and Sarah Mac and Jessi were leaning against each other huffing.

"Hahahaha." Shokufeh laughed evilly. "If I can't marry Legolas, nobody can!" She laughed and turned a knotch and the dam opened up, and a huge tidal wave headed strait to Rivendell.

Nicole was grinning from ear to ear looking at Legolas waiting for him to say 'I Do', he never turned around yet, so he didn't know he was marrying Nicole. Just then, Nicole caught a glimpse from behind Legolas. It was a tidal wave heading their way.

"Ahh!" Nicole screamed running off the balcony. Legolas turned around.

"Hey! You're not Shokufeh." He realized. "Oh well, I always thought she was too young. But then again, that girl seems too young too. WHY IS IT ALWAYS THE TEENAGERS THAT GO AFTER ME?" The water started splashing, and all the elves fled the balcony. Nicole ran slow motion down the halls while the water was behind her. Finally, she jumped up to another platform, and the water splashed in front of her.

"Look what you did." Sarah Mac said, overlooking the flooded Rivendell.

"I guess I was a little bit extreme." Shokufeh admitted quietly. Jessi smacked her forehead.

"A little?" She said. "Our friends were down there, Legolas was down there." Jessi almost fainted.

"O waah." Shokufeh shrugged. "We've all been into greater messes than this. Remember when the fellowship was in Khazad Dum and they were running from the Balrogh?"

"Shokufeh, that's a book!" Sarah Mac said. "Plus, our REAL friends probably drowned."

"Sigh, life without Daniel, won't it be great?" Shokufeh said.

"SHOKUFEH!" Jessi and Sarah Mac yelled. Just then, Garrett, Daniel, Jessica, Sarah W, Jeremy, and Nicole arrived at the dam.

"Nice one, Shokufeh, you wrecked my wedding!" Nicole growled.

"Me? What about you?" Shokufeh pleaded. "You wrecked MINE!" So they argued for hours and hours on who wrecked whose wedding. Sarah Mac and Jessi fell asleep, Daniel was doing his homework, and Jeremy and Garrett were looking off the cliff laughing at how funny it would be if someone fell off, Jessica was painting her nails, and Sarah W tried stopping Shooky and Nikki's fight. Finally, they stopped. (Only because Legolas, Aragorn, Sam, Frodo, Arwen, Eowyn, and Gollum arrived.)

"We have to go back to Helm's Deep, where the final war of the ring will take place." Aragorn said. "And we were wondering if you wanted to come with us."

"Yeah, you'd be great body shields!" Frodo said, Arwen elbowed him. "I mean, er."

"So do you want to go with us?" Legolas asked.

"WOULD WE EVER!" Shokufeh and Nicole yelled. "Oh yes, Legolas, we decided that me and Nicole will share you." Shokufeh said. "I get you every odd day, and she gets you every even day." They both smiled at him.

"Uhh, great.." Legolas said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Haven't you guys ever considered that he doesn't want to marry you?" Jessi said.

"BLASPHOMY!" Shokufeh and Nikki yelled.

"You're just saying that because you want him for yourself." Garrett said. Jessi turned red. "Okay, so let's go to Helm's Deep."

So they all traveled to Helm's Deep. For the Final War of the Ring. Although Daniel and his friends are sure to mess it up. But oh well.


	8. Separate Ways

**SEPARATE WAYS**

The group finally entered Helm's Deep. Eowyn got her uncle to bring human soldiers, who were already awaiting their orders. Nicole and Shokufeh were freaking out, because they were so happy.

"I can't believe it!" Shokufeh said happily.

"I know, I watched the making for the Two Towers, and it said it took them four months to shoot the scene. But this is no scene, this is the actual thing! Wow!" Nicole was so happy, just like Shokufeh.

"I looks as if another is coming from wherever you come from." Legolas said, looking up into the sky. Out came Jill, she looked around, a bit confused.

"Uh, hey guys! Is this Lord of the Rings? Oh wow!" Jill said, standing up. "Uh-oh, is this Helm's Deep?" She said, not happy by the looks.

"Yep." Daniel said, casually. They all turned around to see him doing his homework.

"Daniel, you're an odd ball." Jessi said. "We're in Helm's Deep, and you are doing your homework. It sounds like something Anna would do." Daniel ignored.

"So hungry." Gollum said, crawling out from behind Frodo and Sam. "Must eat." He went up to Daniel, and ate his entire homework!

"Hey!" Daniel yelled, and started choking Gollum. "Oh well."

"Sauron and his troops are coming!" Aragorn yelled, he was on watch. "Everyone, into fighting position." Then, many orcs came running into Helm's Deep.

"Sarah Mac, didn't you block the entrance way?" Eowyn asked. Sarah Mac looked at her blankly.

"Whoops." She said, quietly. "Hehe, o well." Eowyn smacked herself on her forehead. She ran off with her sword. Suddenly, an orc snuck up behind Sarah Mac, and was about to attack her. She turned around, and jumped in the air, Matrix style. Then, she kicked the orc in the face. Then, Sauron entered. Everyone's eyes shot to him.

"Orcs, attack the ones from another world. There should be 10." Sauron commanded.

"AHH!" Daniel yelled. He ran off into the crowd, and an orc went chasing after him.

"YOU WILL BE MY SLAVES!" Sauron yelled. Legolas then came out of nowhere, and shot Sauron in the back. "Ahh, how could you do this to your own father?" Sauron asked surprised. Legolas shrugged.

"Isn't he just AMAZING?" Shokufeh said, her eyes turned into hearts as she gazed at him. Sauron got an evil grin.

"If that's how you feel, then I'll take your little girlfriend here." He said. Then, he grabbed Shokufeh, threw her over his shoulders and ran off laughing.

"SHOKUFEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!" Legolas yelled holding out his hand. Nicole went up to him.

"Hey, you still got me!" She said, looking up at him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He said, then they walked away. Shokufeh yelled from a distance.

"HEY! I had you first, please! Help me! Oh man. LEGOLAS!" She whined.

"NO! I must rescue her." Legolas said, running after her.

"Isn't he brave?" Nicole said to Arwen, who was standing beside her. Jill and Jessica were walking around, gossiping about various things.

"Aren't these orcs just hideous?" Jessica asked Jill. She agreed.

"So, how did we get here?" Jill asked. Jessica shrugged. Sarah W, Jessi, and Garrett were running from a mob of orcs.

"Okay." Sarah W said. "Let's split up, that way they won't know which to go for."

"RIGHT." Garrett and Jessi said at the same time. So they split, and all ran three different ways. The mob stopped, and looked around clueless. Then, Frodo and Sam arrived, and took care of them.

"I hope people stop coming," Daniel said to Sarah Mac. "I lost count of who all arrived." Sarah agreed.

"I know, even more might have come at different parts." Sarah Mac said. Then, they were interrupted by an evil laugh.

"Out of my way you pip-squeaks!" Sauron yelled, running between Daniel and Sarah Mac. They noticed Shokufeh hanging off his back.

"HELP ME DANIEL AND SARAH!" She cried. They then ran off. Then, Legolas ran through them.

"Excuse me!" He said. Daniel and Sarah started spinning. Then, an exhausted Nicole met up with them.

"Hey guys." She said, puffing and leaning against Sarah Mac.

"What's up Nikki?" Daniel said.

"Well, Sauron captured Shokufeh and me and Legolas decided to chase after them, and then I got tired, and now I'm with you."

"I see." Daniel said. "Say, have you seen Jeremy lately?"

"No, I haven't seen him since we left Rivendell." Nicole said. "How about you Sarah?"

"Nope." Sarah Mac said. "Do you think he got lost?"

"Knowing Jeremy. Yes." Daniel said. "Either that, or he's off gocking at the girl elfs somewhere." Nicole and Sarah Mac laughed. "Well, I guess we should go help Legolas save Shooky." He said. They then started their search for Legolas, Shokufeh, and Sauron.

X

After Frodo and Sam defeated the orcs, Garrett, Jessi, and Sarah W met up with them.

"It seems that the orcs are leaving." Sarah W said. "Why do you think that is happening?"

"My guess is that Sauron left, and the Orcs are retreating with him." Frodo said. "I wonder why he left."

"Who knows." Sam said. Just then, Eowyn interrupted them.

"We have to hurry to the Shire!" She interrupted. "There have been reports that the 9 Wringwraiths have returned."

"What about the others?" Jessi asked.

"They will be fine, we don't have time to look for them. Plus, it doesn't matter if they die, you three seam like the most sensible." She said.

"Okay," Garrett said. "Then, let's go to the Shire. So Frodo, Sam, Garrett, Jessi, Sarah W, and Eowyn headed to the Shire."

X

Jessica and Jill were still wondering the battlefield. There were less people then there was earlier.

"Man this reminded me of our Halloween Party we had at school. Remember that?" Jill asked.

"No, I didn't go." Jessica said. "I decided to stay home and watch Friends. You know. I love that show." Just then, Aragorn and Arwen appeared.

"It seems that Sauron has left." Aragorn said. "Will you two join Arwen and I to Minas Tirith to tell the king that Sauron has the ring?"

"Why not." Jessica said. "It's not like there is anything else to do." Jill agreed.

"Then lets make haste." Arwen said, and they headed to Minas Tirith, the city of humans.

So now, everyone's separated. Daniel, Sarah Mac, and Nicole are off to help Legolas rescue Shokufeh from the evil Sauron. Frodo, Garrett, Jessi, Sarah W, Sam, and Eowyn are off to the Shire to investigate why the Wringwraiths are there. And Aragorn, Arwen, Jessica, and Jill head to Minas Tirith to tell the King that Sauron has the ring. But, that leaves two questions: Where is Jeremy? And, Will this story ever end?


	9. Daniel's Adventure with Nikki and Sarah

**DANIEL'S ADVENTURE WITH NIKKI AND SARAH**

"I think we're lost." Daniel said, as he, Nicole, and Sarah Mac wandered a forest. "Do you think that Sauron would've taken Shooky to Mordor?"

"Probably." Nicole answered. "But who knows how dangerous it will be now that Sauron has the ring." Sarah Mac was a bit behind, but soon ran up to join them.

"Did you guys notice that the sun hasn't come out since we left Helm's Deep?" Sarah asked. "Do you think it's because Sauron has the ring?"

"Who knows." Daniel said. They walked on and on in the forest. "But I'm getting hungry. Do you think there are any villages near here?"

"I'm getting hungry too. How about we kill you, and than eat you Daniel! Don't you agree Sarah?" Nicole said, with an evil grin on her face. Daniel gulped, and Sarah giggled. "Just kidding, geez, you're so gullible." She said, elbowing him.

"Well, let's just keep going." Sarah suggested. "Gollum told me about this wonderful little café in Mordor." Daniel and Nicole looked at her oddly. "WHAT? I'm hungry too."

"You are a ditz." Daniel concluded and kept walking.

"Daniel!" Sarah said running up to him. "There's something I gotta ask you. Do you use head wax?" Daniel growled.

"NO!" He yelled, and tackled her to the ground. Nicole stood there laughing while Sarah was begging for mercy. Just then, they heard a boom.

"AHH! What was that?" Nicole said, looking around chewing her nails. They looked up at the sky, and saw a little green man floating around.

"Use the force Luke." It said.

"Hey that's Yoda!" Sarah yelped. "HEY YOU! For one thing, you're in the wrong story, and another thing, he's NOT Luke!"

"Well. I have a brother named Lu-" Daniel started.

"Oh shut up Daniel." Nicole said, rolling her eyes.

"Whoops, wrong place!" Yoda said, and disappeared.

"No wait!" Sarah yelled. "Our friend Sarah Waseem would LOVE to meet you." He kept fading away. "Urgh, oh well." So they kept journeying to Mordor, hoping that's where Sauron took Shokufeh.

"Why do you think we never saw Legolas yet? How could he have run that far without stopping?" Nicole asked.

"Well he IS an elf." Daniel said. "Look, we're finally out of that forest!" They overlooked a huge field. The sky was pitch black and not a star in the sky. In the distance, they saw Mordor. There were flames rising up into the sky, and Sauron's eye seemed to be getting his eye lashes plucked. In the distance, they could see someone running to the mountains of Mordor.

"There's Legolas." Sarah said. "So Sauron must have took Shokufeh to Mordor."

"Then let's go." Daniel said. As they started heading across the dark field, they heard screaming coming from the forest behind them. They turned around, and saw Jeremy running out with his hand's flying in the air.

"Poncho man is coming! I saw him in the forest!" He yelled, running to Daniel, Nicole, and Sarah. Nicole laughed.

"Yeah right, Jeremy." Sarah and Nicole said.

"Jeremy! Where have you been?" Daniel asked. He ran up to them.

"It was- and then- and AHHH!" He screamed, and then fainted. Daniel looked at him hopelessly.

"Well I guess he has a good idea." Nicole said. "Let's camp here for the night."

"HOW DO WE KNOW IF IT'S NIGHT OR DAY?" Sarah squealed. "It's been dark ever since we left Helm's Deep."

"WELL SORRY DRAMA QUEEN!" Nicole yelled. "It might not be 'Night', but I'm suggesting we should get some rest!" Daniel got in between them.

"Okay, okay." He said. "Break it up, let's get some rest."

"What about Shokufeh?" Sarah said, looking towards Mordor. "We can't just rest."

"Don't worry." Daniel assured. "Legolas is after her, and we won't for long. Just for a couple of hours, or at least until Jeremy comes to." He said, looking down at his passed out friend laying on the ground. Nicole bent down, and lifted up his hand.

"Who knows how long that'll take." She said.

They got a fire going, and all sat around it. (except Jeremy, who was sleeping on the ground). Eventually, they all gazed to sleep as they watched sparks fly off into the skies of Middle Earth.


	10. Meanwhile in Mordor

**MEANWHILE IN MORDOR**

Shokufeh was asleep. She woke up, and found herself tied to a cave post in Mount Doom. She looked around, she was on a platform, with fire and lava at the bottom.

"Hey! Wasn't this place blown up or something?" She asked, looking around, not expecting an answer.

"Well I rebuilt it." Sauron said. Shokufeh jumped.

"This is NOT how you treat a lady." She said, glaring at Sauron. "Why did you kidnap me?"

"Well my little princess, you and your little friends are really getting on my nerves, and are stalling me from taking over Middle Earth, so they'll come and rescue you, and I will throw you all into the fires of Mt Doom! HAHAHAHA!"

"What if someone like Legolas comes and rescues me?" She asked.

"Well, I never got that far yet." He said. "Hey give me a break; I've only been a villain for three thousand years!" Shokufeh rolled her eyes. Sauron then left. "By the way, I know of this wonderful café in downtown Mordor, if you want to grab a bite with me later, just call for me." He said walking out.

"Like I'd eat with him!" Shokufeh said, under her breath. "Oh Legolas, rescue me soon. ANYONE rescue me soon."


	11. Journeying to the Shire

**JOURNYING TO THE SHIRE**

"So you mean Daniel switched instruments AGAIN?" Jessi asked Sarah W as they walked along a dirt road in a forest.

"Yes, he finally convinced Mr. Nelson to switch to the drums." Sarah replied. Garrett was walking next to them.

"He's not that much better in that either." He said. "Maybe he's just cursed of playing instruments. It must be all that Avril Lavigne he listens to. I always knew she was trouble." Jessi and Sarah laughed.

"Well he was good at playing the piano in grade 6." Sarah pointed out.

"Exactly." Garrett concluded. "One year before Avril Lavigne came out."

"You really don't like her, do you?" Sarah asked. Garrett nodded his head proudly. Eowyn was a little bit ahead talking with Frodo and Sam.

"This Daniel person sounds like a real idiot." She said. They both agreed. "I only wish Aragorn could've joined us."

"No matter how much you wish, you won't get him!" Frodo said. She looked at him.

"He's right, Aragorn's totally hot for Arwen." Sam said. After a while of silence, Garrett went up and joined Eowyn.

"So how much longer?" He asked. "I'm tired, and did you notice the sun hasn't rose since we left Helm's Deep? Why do you think that?" Eowyn shrugged. They looked at Frodo and Sam and they shrugged.

"Gees people!" Sarah said, smacking her forehead. "This is YOUR world, and you don't even know why! It's probably because Sauron now has the ring."

"That must be why the Wringwraiths came to the Shire. They might want to take the Hobbits for slaves!" Garrett decided.

"Maybe they just want to have afternoon tea!" Frodo suggested. Jessi started laughing.

"Does anyone know whatever happened to Marry and Pippin?" She asked. "I don't think I saw them yet! OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! I HAVE TO SEE THEM!"

"Girls." Garrett said under his breath.

"They might be at the Shire now." Eowyn suggested. "And look! Tom Bombadil's home!" She said, running to a little cottage they came across. "That must mean we're near the borders of the Shire."

"I never really liked him." Jessi said. "Goldberry was cool though. How come they weren't in the movie, Frodo?"

"Movie?" Frodo said, puzzled. "What movie? What is a movie?" Jessi smacked her head.

"Oh yeah, before your time. Well let's not waist our time a Tom's, let's just keep going." So they kept heading down the road.

X

The group finally arrived in Bag End. They couldn't see anything abnormal, besides the sky being black. But they were used to that.

"Let's check Frodo's house." Eowyn suggested. She unsheathed a sword.

"How come I don't get a sword?" Garrett asked. Eowyn laughed. They approached the door to Frodo's house. Inside they could hear people talking.

"Everyone ready?" Eowyn whispered. The others nodded, and she opened the door. "WHATS GOING ON!" She yelled, as they charged into the room to find two Wringwraiths sitting at a table drinking tea with Merry and Pippin.

"Haha, I was right!" Frodo said. "But why are you guys drinking tea with them?"

"It's the only way we could get them to stop invading the Shire." Merry explained. The two Riders looked at each other.

"Oh yeah, we almost forgot!" One of them said. "You guys are all under arrest, and can't leave this house." The two then walked out, and blocked all the doors and windows.

"Nice one, Merry." Eowyn said, as she sat on a chair and folded her arms and looked out the window.

"Hopefully the others will rescue is soon." Sarah said, looking out another window. So now, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Eowyn, Jessi, and Sarah W are under house arrest in Frodo's house in Bag End. Will they be rescued sooner or later?


	12. The Wrong Way

**THE WRONG WAY**

Aragorn, Arwen, Jill, and Jessica walked up a set of stairs to the city of Minas Tirith. Aragorn and Arwen headed to the palace to inform the king of the mishap, leaving Jessica and Jill alone at the entrance.

"So what do we do now?" Jill asked, looking at Jessica.

"Don't ask me, it doesn't look like there is much to do around here." Jessica responded. "Poor misguided people. What did they do before CD players and TV? I mean, it's almost as bad as the 80's!"

"No kidding." Jill agreed. "Let's go to the Shire and look for Garrett and them. Do you know where Daniel, Nicole, and Sarah went? I haven't seen them for a while."

"I dunno." Jessica responded. "But I think you got a good idea Jill, you're learning." Jill rolled her eyes. "Now, let's go." So they left Minas Tirith, and had no clue where to go. "I think we go this way." Jessica pointed to some mountains.

"Well I think we should go that way!" Jill argued, pointing in the opposite direction.

"NO!" Jessica yelled.

"Okay, fine, we'll go that way!" Jill said. "Just don't blame me if we get lost!" So they headed to the mountains, and Jill was pretty sure they were going the wrong way. After hours and hours of traveling through the mountains, they appeared in an odd valley. "I told you we went the wrong way." Jill said as they looked from the top of a mountain into a basin. The sky was red, and clouds formed over a mountain in the middle of the basin. "I think this is Mordor!."

"Well wherever we are, I'm hungry." Jessica pleaded. "Look! There's a café down there! Let's go eat or something." Jill sighed.

"Okay, but not for long." Jill said. "And make sure we don't get caught by Orcs or Goblins or something."

"I thought Orcs were Goblins." Jessica said. They hiked down the mountain, and headed to a café. Once they got inside, they looked around. It looked like a French place. "Just when I thought we would get away from French." Jessica sighed.

"Hey, look!" Jill said, pointing to a table. Neither of them could believe what they saw. Shokufeh was tied to a chair, and Sauron was there drinking a latté. Shokufeh seemed to have an annoyed look on her face as Sauron talked to her.

"HEY SHOOKY!" Jessica yelled. Jill covered her mouth.

"What are you doing? That guy she's with is the most evil person, and possessed for that matter." Jill screeched. Sauron turned to them.

"I never saw those two before, but that's okay, I need more hostages." Sauron said. Then, he snapped his fingers, and two orcs came and took Jessica and Jill to him. "Well well, what do we have here?" He asked, looking at them.

"Hey Jill! Hey Jessica!" Shokufeh said, relieved. "I'm so glad I don't have to be alone with this freak anymore. He's not really frightening, he's just ANNOYING! Wait a minute, you guys weren't supposed to get caught! How am I going to get rescued!" She sighed.

"Take these three back to the mountain!" Sauron commanded. Shokufeh grunted.

"Please not there!" Shokufeh pleaded. "It smells so bad in there." Sauron shooed them away, and soon they were back at the mountain, all tied to that same post.

"So, who's coming to rescue me?" Shokufeh asked. "I'd like to know."

"Don't worry." Jill said. "Legolas is comin-" She was interrupted by Shokufeh screaming happily.

"Oh WOW!" Shokufeh screamed. "HE LIKES ME! HE REALLY LIKES ME!"

"Daniel, Nicole, and Sarah Mac are coming too." Jill added.

"Oh." Shokufeh said, casually. "That's good. I guess. But LEGOLAS! That's great!"

"I hate being tied up." Jessica whined. "I can't paint my nails." So the three are now stuck in Mordor. Will anyone come and rescue them soon?


	13. Campfires and Sunrises

**CAMPFIRES AND SUNRISES**

Daniel, Nicole, and Sarah Mac all sat around a campfire as Jeremy lied near, still passed out. Daniel turned his head and noticed someone coming from the direction of Mordor. Sarah and Nicole grabbed onto each other and started shivering.

"Maybe Jeremy was right, and Poncho Man is here!" Sarah Mac screeched. Daniel rolled his eyes. As the figure got closer they realised it was Legolas.

"LEGOLAS!" Nicole screamed, running up to him, she screamed so loud that Jeremy finally awoke. "Are you alright? Did you find Shokufeh?"

"Yes, and no." Legolas answered, and sat by the fire. Nicole and Sarah sat on both sides of him. "We have a problem." He announced, looking at Daniel. "The entrance to Mordor is blocked off by Orcs, we can't get through."

"What about the way Gollum showed Frodo and Sam?" Daniel asked.

"You know what?" Jeremy announced. "I had an odd dream; we were all in Lord of the Rings. And you were there, and you were there, and YOU were there!" He said, looking at Daniel, Nicole, and Sarah. "Legolas? Ohhhhhhhhh, it wasn't a dream. Cool." All four of them looked at Jeremy with blank expressions on their faces.

"Back to the subject." Sarah said, looking back at Legolas. "Will that way work?"

"No, I checked. Does anyone have a map?" He asked.

"How did you know that Frodo and Sam snuck in with Gollum?" Nicole thought out loud. "OH! I have a map, in the book I brought, 'The Return of the King'. I always carry at least one of my Lord of the Rings books with me." Legolas looked at her funny.

"A book?" He asked, puzzled. "We're in a book?"

"Yeah! And a movie." Sarah said.

"I don't want to know, just give me a map." Legolas said, as Nicole handed him the book, he scanned his eyes around, and soon, he came to a conclusion. "In the morning, we'll head east of here, to Fangorn Forest. Then, we'll end up in Isengard, and we'll head to Mordor that way." The rest agreed, and they all went to sleep around the camp fire.

X

Early the next morning, Daniel awoke. He saw a ray of light coming from a hole in the grey clouds. There was a mountain, and he decided to climb to the top and see what the ray of light was. He snuck away, trying not to awaken anyone. As he snuck through, Jeremy awoke, but he pretended to stay asleep. Soon, Daniel reached the summit of the mountain, and saw a beautiful sunrise. The reflections of it made peaceful colors on the clouds underneath it. Daniel sat at the cliff and stared out.

"WOW!" Came a yell from behind him. He turned around quickly and noticed Jeremy looking around. "This is pretty amazing." Daniel turned around and stared off again.

"Yeah." He said. Jeremy came and sat beside him. "Why do you think we're here? Do you think we'll be here forever?"

"I don't know." Jeremy said. They sat silent for a few minutes, and watched as thee sun raised over Middle Earth. Suddenly, they heard someone scream.

"They're up here!" The voice yelled. They turned around, and saw Nicole running up the path. "Wow!" She said, once she got to the top. Just then, Sarah Mac ran into the back of her and they both started rolling down the hill. "AH! Legolas, help us!" She pleaded, as he walked passed them. He laughed, and went up to Jeremy and Daniel.

"Wherever you come from, the girls are sure weird." Legolas said sarcastically. "But they seam like good friends. Where do you come from?"

"Well. I guess we're just from the distant future." Daniel answered. "Except, Middle Earth is only called Earth."

"Yeah." Jeremy agreed. "I wish there were more hot girls where we came from! Like, Arwen." He said. Daniel cuffed him over the head. Legolas laughed.

"So what is the future like?" Legolas asked. "I won't be here long. I will be departing to the Grey Havens once our journey is over."

"Well, there's only humans. No dwarfs or hobbits. And no elves." Daniel responded.

"Can you do me a favour?" Jeremy asked.

"What is that?" Legolas asked.

"Can you not go to the Undying Lands until people start talking about building a town called Castlegar? And prevent them from building it!" He begged.

"No Legolas, don't do that!" Nicole screamed running up the mountain. "I know it's boring, but then you would change the course of history!" Sarah marched up behind Nicole.

"TO DREAM THE IMPOSSIBLE DREAM!" Sarah sang, with her arms out, and ran to the edge of the cliff.

"Well before we go deaf, let's go to Fangorn Forest." Jeremy said, and they all walked down the hill.

"Maybe we'll see Treebeard, since we are going to Fangorn Forest." Nicole said, and they continued their adventure to Fangorn Forest.


	14. The Capturing of the Heroes

**THE CAPTURING OF THE HEROES**

Merry and Pippin sat at a table looking out a window sipping on their tea. Eowyn paced back and forth thinking on how they can escape. Jessi and Sarah W sat with Merry and Pippin, trying to start a conversation. Garrett lay on the floor, sleeping.

"I can't take this anymore!" Jessi stood up, and yelled. "We have to get out of here!" They've been locked in Frodo's house for days now.

"Well if you wanted to get out, you should've said something." Pippin said, standing up. "Follow me; I know a secret way out." Jessi's face turned red with anger.

"You knew a way out this whole time!" She asked, getting her arms out, ready to strangle him. Sarah W held her back. "Let me at him! Let me at him!" She yelled, struggling.

"You'll have to excuse my friend." Sarah W said. "We're looking in to see if she has turrets. Once she actually tackled Daniel! The paramedics had to come. He was in a coma for a month!" Merry walked up to Pippin.

"Well Pip, let's go!" Merry said. So they followed Pippin through the house. Eowyn kicked Garrett so he'd wake up. Finally, they found a small cave that led out of the house.

"Let's get going." Pippin said. "The faster we get out of here, the sooner we can help destroy the ring. When they were travelling through, Merry noticed Frodo and Sam weren't there.

"Does anyone know where Frodo and Sam went?" He asked, looking around.

"I don't." Eowyn stated. "I'm sure they'll turn up somewhere."

"How can you say that so casually?" Jessi screamed. "The fate of Middle Earth is in Frodo's hands! He's got the One Ring!"

"Again, the turrets." Sarah interrupted.

"Oh well." Eowyn said. Once they got out, they saw Frodo and Sam waiting for them.

"Where'd you come from?" Garrett asked.

"We just went through the front door." Frodo answered. "The Ringwraiths didn't lock it well."

"So we went all that way for nothing!" Jessi yelled. "Urgh!"

"Be quiet," Sam said. "Or we'll be caught by the Black Riders!" Just then, one of them came riding up to them.

"Well look at what we've got here." It said. "Well, you're now under arrest, and we're taking you to Mordor." So all the Ringwraiths came, and took them off to Mordor on their flying dragons. They put them all in Mt. Doom, with Shokufeh, Jill, and Jessica.

"Oh man!" Shokufeh said, watching them come in. "You all got caught too!"

"Who'll come and rescue us?" Jill asked frantically.

"There's always Daniel, Nicole, Sarah Mac, Jeremy, and Legolas." Jessica said.

"That's not a good group." Garrett reminded them. "Legolas is the only smart one in that group, and knowing the intelligence of the others, they probably walked off a cliff or got captured or something."

"There's always Jessi." Shokufeh said.

"No." Eowyn said. "She got caught too."

"But she's not here!" Merry said. "I wonder where she went off to."

"Even if she is alright." Sarah W said. "She'll just get mad at everything. Her turrets are getting worse."

"Jessi has turrets?" Shokufeh asked.

"According to Sarah W." Sam and Pippin said. So, they are all caught. But where did Jessi go? Will Daniel, Legolas, Sarah Mac, Nicole, and Jeremy be smart enough to rescue the rest?


	15. Fangorn Forest

**FANGORN FOREST**

Daniel, Jeremy, Nicole, Legolas, and Sarah Mac arrived at the entrance of Fangorn Forest, the home of most of the Ents. Ents were creatures that were part human and part tree. They looked into the entrance of the dark forest.

"If we go exactly straight, we will soon end up in Isengard." Legolas pointed out. "Let's hope we don't awaken any odd creatures here. Maybe not even the Ents."

"BUT I WANNA RIDE AN ENT!" Nicole pleaded, jumping up and down. "If we do, we'll get to Mordor faster."

"Maybe the Ents don't want to get involved this time." Legolas argued. Nicole fell silent.

"I guess you're right. Man, smart and hot." She said. "What more could a girl want?" Daniel rolled his eyes.

"Let's go." He said. They entered the dark forest. Legolas was in the lead. Daniel and Nicole were in the middle talking about people they knew that were jerks, Lord of the Rings, and Avril Lavigne. Mostly what they usually talked about with each other. Sarah walked behind them, reading Harry Potter, while Jeremy poked her constantly. Eventually, she spazzed, and marched in front of Nicole and Daniel. It caught Nicole's eye that Sarah was reading Harry Potter, so she joined her, and they talked about Harry Potter and how hot Legolas was. Daniel decided to join Jeremy.

"So what was that spazzing about?" Daniel asked. Jeremy shrugged.

"I don't know. I do think she's from another planet or something. Maybe SHE is Sauron! Daniel, I'm brilliant." Jeremy said, feeling proud. "Get out of here Sauron!" He yelled, tackling Sarah.

"Ah!" She screamed. "What are you doing! GET OFF NOW!" Nicole laughed at the sight. Suddenly, Jeremy screamed, something lifted him up by his belt. He turned around to see an Ent. It picked him up by a branch. Legolas turned around instantly with his bow in hand, ready to shoot. Once he saw who it was, he lowered his guard.

"Treebeard!" He said, going up to greet his friend. "How are you?"

"Legolas?" It said. "What are you doing with such odd people?" Legolas laughed. Nicole turned around, excited to see Treebeard.

"It will all come out in time." Legolas said. "Can you take us to Mordor right away? We must rescue some friends."

"It's too far." Treebeard said. "I can however, take you to Isengard though." So they all hopped onto Treebeard. Legolas stood on an upper branch, and looked at the forest. Nicole and Sarah sat on Treebeard's head. Jeremy and Daniel sat on the opposite side of Legolas.

"I hope we don't cause too much ruckus in Mordor." Daniel said.

"We don't have to worry!" Jeremy said. "Sarah's Sauron! I just know it! I can see it in her eyes. I knew I could never trust her! She'll probably lock us up as soon as we get to Mordor! We should kill her now." Just then, he felt an acorn hit him on the head.

"Stop it!" Sarah yelled. Jeremy rubbed the back of his head. "There's a lot more where that came from!" She screamed.

"I'm gonna report you for abuse!" Jeremy yelled at her, shaking his fist. Sarah threw another acorn at him.

"Just give up Jeremy." Daniel recommended. Soon, they arrived at the end of Fangorn Forest.

"We are in Isengard now." Treebeard said. They all got off of him and said goodbye. They saw in the distance the tower Orthanc, where Saramun the wizard lived.

"Let's go teach him a lesson or two!" Nicole said, running to the tower. Legolas grabbed her arm.

"We don't have the time." He said. "We're almost there. Look! In the distance is the land of Mordor."

"Sarah's going home, Sarah's going home!" Jeremy chanted, circling Sarah. She cuffed him over the head.

"I don't care!" Nicole yelled. "I'm showing that jerk a lesson!"


	16. Of Wizards and Card Games

**OF WIZARDS AND CARD GAMES**

So Nicole ran to the tower of Orthanc in rage. Legolas was following after her closely with Sarah beside him. Daniel and Jeremy decided not to follow them and continued their way to Mordor. Nicole ran up the stairs and pushed open the doors.

"Saraman!" She yelled. She was in a hallway. She could hear people talking behind a closed door. She recognized one of the voices was Saraman's. She kicked open the door and looked around. She couldn't believe what she saw, Saraman and Gandalf were on the floor playing cards!

"Hello little girl." Gandalf said in his soft voice.

"But, but, but!" Nicole studdered. "You're not supposed to get along anymore! Remember Gandalf? Saraman communicates with Sauron through the Seeing Stones! He's bad! Almost as bad a George Bush and Gordon Campbell!" Gandalf looked at her funny. Just then, Legolas came running in.

"Gandalf! You must help us get Frodo back!" He said. "Why are you playing cards with Saraman?"

"Well." Gandalf said. "I decided to join him, you know, I have known him longer than I've known Frodo! He's my best friend." Just then, Saraman ran into another room.

"I'll make some tea for everyone!" He yelled, skipping into the kitchen. Just then, Sarah came in.

"What's going on?" She asked, panting and leaning on Nicole.

"It seems Gandalf is a very bad man!" She said, with her hands on her hips. Glaring at Gandalf. Gandalf looked at the floor like an ashamed dog. "That's right! FEEL BAD!" Just then, Saraman came in, and whacked Nicole, Sarah, and Legolas on the head with his staff.

"Was that really necessary?" Gandalf asked. Saraman shrugged.

"I'm sorry, I got nervous. Now let's take these people to Sauron. I heard he picked up a couple of other odd looking creatures." Saraman said. "I haven't talked with him face-to-face for a while! It's always been through the Seeing Stone.

So now, pretty much everyone is caught. Except for Daniel and Jeremy. But what good will that do? I guess we can say goodbye to our heroes. Well, since you've read 16 chapters so far, and aren't snoring, guess you can wait till chapter 17 is posted. if u really wanna find out what happens. (shooky nikki and them will never forgive me if I don't finish the story, so I gotta!)


	17. Garrett's Escape

**GARRETT'S ESCAPE**

It was the middle of the night and all was silent in Mt Doom. All the captivities were sleeping. All except Garrett, who managed to untie his bonds. Just then, an orc came in. Garrett didn't know what to do.

"DIEEEE!" He yelled, and then jumped on the orc and grabbed his dagger. Then, he stabbed the orc. He could now escape. He heard some more orcs coming up the stairs. He looked on the ground and found the ring. He put it on, and went invisible. He didn't have time to rescue the others. He had to flee Mordor and find Nicole, Shokufeh, Daniel, Jeremy, Legolas, and Jessi. Nobody knew where she was. So he climbed out of Mt. Doom. Once he reached the exit, he found a sword in a huge stone.

"That looks like Frodo's sword; Sting." He exclaimed. He went up to the stone, and pulled on the handle. He pulled harder, until finally, he managed to pull it out. "Haha! I am invincible!" Of course, it would seem odd to see such a site because Garrett still had the ring on. He realized, and saw it was safe to take it off. He saw the tower Minas Morgul, with Sauron's eye watching over everything. He decided to put the ring on, and climb the tower. In the foyer, he saw an elevator. "Quite handy." He thought. So he took the elevator to the top. While he was waiting, the elevator stopped at a certain floor.

"I actually think lembas are quite tasty." A voice said. Garrett peaked his head out and saw two of the Nazgul drinking tea and eating lembas at a little table with flowers on it.

"Scary." Garrett thought as he closed the door. He continued up to the top. He finally reached to where Sauron's eye was. He was on a platform. Another one of the Nazgul were up there putting mascara on Sauron's eye. "Man, these Black Riders are quite the fags." Garrett said aloud. "I thought they were scary in the movie. Well I guess they are pretty scary, acting like this. No wonder no one likes them." So Garrett came out, and stabbed the Ringwraith.

"What do you think you're doing?" The eye of Sauron said. "I was getting a makeover!" Just the thought of it shot a tingle down Garrett's back. It was so disgusting.

"Die fag!" He yelled, and poked the huge eye with Sting. Tears started coming out of the eye. Garrett ran back into the elevator and closed the door. He was in such a rush, he picked a random number. He opened the door, and out of all the things he's seen that day, nothing could prepare him to see what he saw.

"Jessi?" He asked. There was Jessi, in an orcs chamber, dusting the place top to bottom.

"Dirty, dirty, dirty." Jessi said. She was wearing a white apron with fluffs coming out of where the arm was.

"What are you doing?" Garrett asked in surprise.

"Oh Garrett, these orcs an Ringwraiths are quite gross." Jessi said. "I can't believe them!"

"Right." Garrett said. "Jessi, I think you're turning into a Martha Stewart." Jessi whacked him over the head with he duster, and threw off her apron.

"Let's go." Jessi said.

"Okay, I managed to escape from Mt. Doom and now I'm going off to look for Nicole, Daniel, Sarah Mac, Jeremy, and Legolas. So you're coming with me."

"Okay." Jessi said. So they left Minas Morgul and left Mordor, in search of the uncaptured heroes.


	18. The Adventures of Daniel and Jeremy

**THE ADVENTURES OF DANIEL AND JEREMY**

Daniel and Jeremy decided not to go with Nicole and Sarah to Orthanc, instead they thought saving their friends was more important. That and they wanted to get home. While they were travelling across a long field, there was a sunset, and they saw the shadows of two older man laughing evilly. They were carrying two girls over their heads and the girls were screaming. Behind them, ran Legolas chasing after them, shooting arrows. He was careful not to hit Nicole or Sarah, but he ended up hitting Gandalf in the butt, and Gandalf fell to the ground. They saw Sarah fall to the ground, she along with Nicole had their hands and feet tied together.

"I'm free! I'm free! I'm free!" Sarah yelled, hopping up and down on her stomach. Saraman ran back, and threw her over his shoulder. Now, he had each of them over one shoulder, and he kept running. Legolas never stopped to talk with Daniel and Jeremy, he just kept following Saraman, as Gandalf lay on the ground.

"That was odd." Jeremy said. Then, they kept heading to Mordor.

X

Daniel and Jeremy arrived in the Dead Marshes. It was dark out, and Jeremy was too scared to go in.

"I DON'T WANNA GO!" He pleaded.

"Oh, it's not that bad, Jeremy. Remember when you were too scared to go to Signs?" Daniel said.

"I was NOT too scared.." Jeremy argued. "I only screemed because of you grabbing my shoulder and scream when the alien came out."

"And you sat curled in a ball for the rest of the movie. And you were completely white, and-"

"OKAY DANIEL I GET THE FREAKIN' POINT!" Jeremy interrupted. "Let's go. I'll think of my happy place.."

So they headed into the Dead Marshes. When they were about halfway through, they saw someone with a green army hat on and butterfly net, screaming "Grenouille!" She was chasing after frogs.

"Is that Madame St. Jacques?" Daniel asked. Jeremy squinted.

"I think so." He said, but then, she disappeared into the fog. "Man I'm hot." Jeremy said. The swampy water actually looked nice to go into for him. He saw an old lady in there. "Mr Nelson's grandma!" He yelled, diving into the water.

"I always thought she was imaginary." Daniel thought out loud. "But when we get back, Mr Nelson will sure be happy to hear about it. I think. How did she end up here." As Daniel was thinking this, he didn't realize that Jeremy's life was a stake. In the water, he was being choked by Mr Nelson's grandma. At the odd time he could lift his head up to call out to Daniel, who was now thinking about Avril Lavigne again.

"YoU dOn'T pRaCtIcE eNoUgH iN bAnD, nOw YoU wIlL DIE!" Mr Nelson's grandma said to Jeremy. Just then, Daniel noticed, and hit her with a book he found on the ground. He picked up Jeremy out of the water, his eyes were closed.

"Get up!" Daniel said, kicking Jeremy in the side.

X

So Daniel and Jeremy continued their way through the Dead Marshes, and approached the Black Gate.

"We made it!" Daniel said. Just then, he saw two people fleeing the gate. It was Garrett and Jessi.

"Daniel!" Garrett yelled with Sting in his hand, swinging it around. "We escaped! I got the ring!"

"What about the rest." Daniel asked.

"I knew we forgot something." Jessi said. So the four of them decided to head back into Mordor. At the entrance of the Black Gate, there was an Orc sitting outside, crying.

"What's wrong?" Jeremy asked. The Orc looked up at him.

"That stupid Sauron!" He said. "He fired me! All because I forgot to kill Frodo and take the ring! I mean, Orcs have Personal Lives too! WE ARE HUMANS!.. Well not really humans. but."

"Do you have a key to open the Black Gate?" Jessi asked.

"Oh sure! Make sure you stop by our lovely café!" The Orc said. "We have some of the best dead worms in the area." So they went in, except Jeremy, who found this orc fascinating.

"So Orcs have feelings?" Jeremy asked. "Can I hear your life story?"

"Sure!" The Orc said. So they sat in front of the Black Gate for hours, exchanging their life stories, while Daniel, Garrett, and Jessi journeyed to Mt. Doom to save their friends and get home. None of them realized that Jeremy was gone.


	19. The Last Stand

**THE LAST STAND**

So there was Daniel, Garrett, and Jessi, wandering through the wasteland of Mordor when they suddenly got caught by three orcs. They put gags on them, with poisonous gas. The last thing Daniel remembered was seeing the orcs, then everything went blurry and he fainted

X

Daniel awoke, and he was tied to something. He looked around and saw that he was in a giant mountain. He heard familiar voices talking. He blinked, and saw all his friends tied to the same post as him.

"So then Legolas wasn't caught?" he heard. It was Shokufeh's voice.

"Yeah! He managed to escape!" The other voice said. It was Nicole. "But the dumb thing is that he shot Gandalf..."

"Oh well." Shokufeh replied. "Gandalf is old. He would've died soon anyways."

"I guess you're right."

"THIS IS THE LONGEST I'VE WENT WITHOUT LOOKING INTO A MIRROR!" Jessica yelled. "I'm gonna freak!"

"It's only been two days..." Jill said.

"SO!" Jessica freaked. "I can barely go an hour..."

"So does anyone know where the ring is?" Sarah W asked.

"Well..." Garrett said. "I know none of you are gonna like what I say, but Sauron has the ring... I did have it, but you know we got captured!"

"How'd you get captured?" Sarah Mac asked.

"Probably of Jeremy's stupidity." Jessi said. 'Yeah, because of Jeremy' Daniel thought, still a bit light headed from the poison.

"Where is Jeremy?" Daniel asked, looking around. Jeremy was no where to be seen. "Do you think Sauron killed him?"

"Hopefully." Sarah Mac and Jessi said at the same time.

"You know, now that I think about it, I haven't heard Jeremy since we entered Mordor." Garrett announced. "That's a bit odd... He couldn't go hours without being quiet... Let alone minutes."

"I don't remember much of Jeremy after that either." Daniel said.

"Yeah, me too!" Jessi said.

"I don't even remember seeing him come in with you guys." Shokufeh said.

"This is great." Sarah W said. "The fate of all of us depends on Jeremy... We may as well just shoot ourselves."

'C'mon Jeremy, You HAVE to rescue us...' Daniel thought in his head.

Just then, Sauron opened the door to Mt. Doom. He had on the ring. He paced back and forth, thinking.

"So, you think you can just fall out of the sky and kill me?" Sauron asked. "Well, I plan on killing all of you one by one with my ring! HAHAHAHA. my precioussss."

"SHUT UP!" Everyone yelled at him, as they were trying to have a conversation with each other.

"That's it!" Sauron yelled, with his hand in the air and his ring on. "Say your Goodbyes!" Everyone looked terrified.

"GOODBYE TO YOU!" Sarah Mac sang.

"Oh shut up Sarah!" Shokufeh yelled. "It's our final minutes of life, and you sing Michelle Branch..."

"Stop, father!" Yelled a figure at the door. Sauron turned around to see Legolas aiming his bow in Sauron's face.

"LEGOLAS!" Shokufeh and Nicole yelled at the same time.

"I give up!" Sauron yelled, throwing his hands in the air. "Hey, wait a minute! I have the Ring! HAHAHA!" He then smacked Legolas, and tied him up with the others. "Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't let my own son die by himself... At least he'll die with his friends." Eowyn looked at Sauron in disgust, and spat on him. Just then, Sauron stood with his hand in the air, and was about to push them all into the firey hot lava, when suddenly, the door flew open, knocked over Sauron, and he fell into the lava.

"Hey guys! Guess what!" The voice yelled. It was Jeremy. "I got an Orc friend!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH." Sauron yelled, falling into the lava.

"Oops..." Jeremy said, looking down. "Anyways, meet my friend, Bob the Orc!" In stepped Bob the Orc, but he started melting. "Ahh! What's happening to Bob?"

"Jeremy, you did it!" Daniel yelled. "You killed Sauron!"

"Who cares!" Jeremy yelled back. "Bob is dying!"

"I think now that Sauron and the ring are destroyed, all his orcs are melting and dying away." Sarah W said.

"Jeremy! Untie me NOW!" Shokufeh yelled.

"Yeah yeah yeah..." Jeremy said, untying the ropes, still depressed over Bob.

X

So once they were freed. They all said their goodbyes to Eowyn, Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin. Shokufeh and Nicole couldn't bare to say goodbye to Legolas, but they ended up disappearing before anything could happen. So, in the end, Jeremy did save the day.


	20. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

It was Monday morning, and Daniel Frolick awoke and got ready for school. He went to Kinnaird Middle School, and was in Grade 8 in the French Imersion Program, along with his friends. Once he walked in the doors of the school and went to the lockers, he saw the usual morning routine. Jeremy staring at the picture of Jennifer Love Huit in his locker, Garrett pestering Sarah Mac, Sarah W and Anna talking. Shokufeh and Nicole giggling, looking at the millions of pictures that they had in their lockers of Legolas, Orlando Bloom, and Draco Malfoy. Jessica was brushing her hair for the millionth time, looking into her portable mirror. Jill and Jessi talking about how tacky certain things of the school were. Daniel went to his locker to put his stuff away. Jeremy's locker was two away from Daniel's. In between them was Garrett's.

"You look tired today Daniel..." Jeremy said.

"Late night..." Daniel replied.

"O yeah, so got any money for me today?" Daniel looked at him. "What?"

"You spent all my money yesterday... You and Garrett. Remember when we went to Just Married? You spent all my money at the concession!"

"Well your brother got us in for free!" Jeremy pleaded.

"DANIEL!" Shokufeh yelled. "I had the best dream last night!"

"So did I!" Daniel said. "We were in Lord of the Rings!"

"! Mine was like that too!" Shokufeh yelled.

"Jeremy saved the day in mine!" Garrett said. Jeremy looked proud.

"I'm not bragging, but I saved us in my dream too!" Jeremy said. "Me and my orc friend-"

"Bob!" Nicole said. This was wierd. Everyone had the same dream. Was it some strange coincedince in the space time continum? Or did they ACTUALLY go into Lord of the Rings?

"That's very wierd." Sarah W said. Just then, the bell rang.

"Great, Social Studies!" Daniel said. He got out his binder and was heading out to their portable with Garrett.

"Daniel wait!" Jeremy yelled. Garrett laughed.

"You'll never get away in time Daniel." He said walking out the door. Daniel turned around to see Jeremy under a pile of junk that fell out of his locker.

"Let's GO!" Daniel said.

"Hold on." Jeremy said, shoving everything back in his locker. Just then, Daniel noticed something.

"My Good Charlotte CD!" He said. "You STILL have it?" Jeremy looked guilty.

"Well we don't wanna be late for class." He said running outside. It was snowing.

In the classroom Mr Pinkerton was collecting their Socials homework when Daniel and Jeremy came running in.

"You two are late again." He said. They sat down, and Daniel searched through his binder to look for his homework. "Where's your work Mr Frolick?"

"I know you won't believe me Mr P, but Gollum ate my homework..."

_THE END_


End file.
